Of sprained ankles and blue berry muffins
by Kensumako
Summary: This is a take on what should have happened after season 3 x 15. My first try at a multi-chapter please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Author's note:

This what I feel that would have happened after the cameras stopped rolling hope to get some feedbacks and reviews, good and bad are welcomed. I wonder why Jane wasn't so upset when Lisbon sprained her ankle. (Or wasn't he? )

After Lisbon gave him a piece of her crutch to Jane's toe, he followed her back to her office wobbling. "That hurt Lisbon; just because your foot is injured you can't go around maiming other people." Jane said annoyingly. Lisbon smirked at him and said "Well... I thought that you should experience some of the pain I am experiencing since you are part of the reason I am injured." At this Jane took one step back and gave a look of complete shock and pain which was of course an act since he was laughing inside. "I did not intend for you to be injured, I was just really excited to see gold in the river." "Hmm-hmm" Lisbon said with a roll of her eyes, she was back to doing paper work. Honestly she did not know why even if she spent the last 2 days doing paper work they never seem to completely disappear. There's always a mountain of them she had to accomplish. While she was contemplating her magic mound of paper work she heard Jane say. "Does it really hurt?" With a note of seriousness in his voice. She looked up at him and said "What do you think?" at this Jane's face turned sombre. "You know I can help you with the pain, since it's all in the mind; I can just put you in a light trance and..." she stopped him there. "I have meds for the pain and I really don't want you in my head again once was enough and you really weren't efficient back then." Lisbon said with a triumphant smile she always liked to bring up the few failings Jane had, although could still be considered as a failure if he eventually helped clear her name? "You said you were in pain." Jane said while walking over the sofa he bought her and sitting down. "Nothing I can't handle, I've had worse." Lisbon said distractedly since she was focused on her paper work. She did not see the surprise, pain and anger that flashed through his expression in a nanosecond, by the time she looked back at him he was already composed and had his poker face back on. "Would you at least like me to bring you some tea to relax you? Since your stress with work must be adding on to the actual physical pain you're feeling?" he inquired. "You know what I would love?" Jane closed his eyes seemingly reading her thoughts... "You would like a bear claw and a cup of Joe with 2 teaspoons of sugar." He finished and opened his eyes to see if he was correct he was usually astute to when Lisbon needed her coffee and the bear claw was just to chase away the bitterness. "You got the coffee part right, but I wanted a blue berry muffin." She beamed at him; she really liked it when Jane can't figure her out fully. As to why she does not know.

With that remark he got off the couch and headed for the door, "Be right back with your wish since you are injured I will get you your coffee and muffin. But just this one time... since you did pick up my cane once when I was blind." This made her smile, sometimes Jane could be thoughtful. "Make it 2 muffins please" she called after him still smiling.

Jane was glad for the distraction, what Lisbon said about her getting something worse than a sprain threw him off balance. He knew she meant her father has roughed her up pretty badly to give her a broken arm or leg. But hearing it from her felt like being doused with cold water, he was a father once and he could never imagine hurting his little girl. Now hearing from Lisbon that she was hurt enough to be immune to the pain of a sprain was a bit disconcerting. How does a little girl deal with being physically abused by someone who was supposed to protect her; how did _his_ Lisbon deal with it? "_His"_ where did that come from? Never mind, he was already in line at the corner shop to buy Lisbon her blue berry muffin. When he got to the counter he placed his order and waited for the clerk to punch the amount and Jane paid it. He was out of the store 15 minutes tops. On his way back to the office, he was recapping his field day with Agent Hightower, it was more of an adrenaline rush really being shot at and held hostage at gun point. He knew Lisbon would never take a chance to endanger his life like what Madeleine did although to her credit she really was a good shot but none the less he really could have been killed. Then while he was boarding the elevator his thoughts turned back to Lisbon. He was worried that she was in pain that she wouldn't be able to drive back to her apartment and it was already 4 p.m. so he thought of a proposition. Let's see what she would choose.

Author's note:

Okay the story will now become a multi chapter instead of the one shot I initially wanted it to be. Please review I am already writing chapter 2 as I upload.

Chapter 2


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note:**

**Here is chapter 2, I'm sorry if the story sucks. I am kind of used to writing only sad stories or stories with angst since I can relate to them more so more happy stories are harder for me to write. Please read and review.**

Chapter 2

After Jane passed through the break room to fix Lisbon's coffee he went straight to her office. Not bothering to knock since his hands were full.

"Here you go you might want to drink up since you're low on caffeine." Placing the mug on her desk alongside the paper bag with the muffins he went to the couch to sit. He timed it just right when Lisbon took a bite of her muffin. He spoke "Lisbon, I have a proposition to make." He paused for effect noting that Lisbon was already looking at him. "Since you did say earlier that I am part of the reason you sprained your ankle..." she scoffed at this comment but remained silent watching him, she learned in the past that letting him finish his train of thought first helped her reject or accept ideas from him in a more objective manner. " I offer to ease your pain for you; but you just have to choose one. The first option is I put you in a light trance and help you deal with the pain enough so you can drive home without trouble. The second option is I drive you home myself so you don't have to experience more pain than you actually have to." He stopped and watched as Lisbon shifted her eyes to her muffin suddenly interested with her bite marks on it, he could see that she was really weighing her options. Then she spoke.

"Thanks for the muffin and coffee Jane. But I won't need anymore of your services. As much as I want to go home now I can't yet since I still have to finish these." She waved her arm in front of her to indicate the mountain of paper work. "And I told you that I do not want you in my head, stop trying to hypnotize me." She finished.

"You seem to forget that I can stay here until you are done with your paper folly. I will drive you home since you are dead set against my hypnotism. I will just wait for you here on the couch." He settled in and laid down; with his foot near her table so he can observe her while she worked.

"Why are you so stubborn?" she asked him exasperated and then he opened his eyes, "I'm stubborn? You are the one who refuses to accept any sort of help and I am stubborn?" he said this with a hint of amusement.

Then inspiration struck Lisbon. She has read that if the person being hypnotized does not want to be hypnotized then it won't happen. So she'll just pretend to be hypnotized so that Jane can do his mumbo-jumbo and get out of her hair already.

"Okay, since I know you will not stop bothering me, I choose the first option help me with the pain so I can drive home without discomfort." She said a bit unsure about her decision.

Jane was surprised to say the least when he heard her; he eyed her suspiciously and then grinned that blinding grin of his. He got up slowly and took his dear sweet time to sit in front of her to get better access to her hand which he noted was already unconsciously wringing the edge of Lisbon's coat.

Lisbon observed him with a bit or smugness and dread, she was already chanting in her head... "I will not be hypnotized.. I will not be hypnotized.. I will not be hypnotized.. I will not be hypnotized." And she was really hoping this would work because she did not trust Jane enough to give him free reign in her thoughts conscious or otherwise. Because she had so many secrets to keep secret and feelings to keep denied.

"Okay Lisbon; Teresa just relax. I just want to help you with your pain." Jane said this in his most soothing of voices and he held her lightly by her wrist and stared directly in her eyes. Noting not for the first time how green they really were. Meanwhile in Lisbon's head "I will not be hypnotized.. I will not be hypnotized.. I will not be hypnotized.."

"I want you to relax; you are safe here with me. There is no pain in this special place." Jane continued to coax her into the trance. Lisbon was practically shouting in her head so that she would not go under, but unfortunately some of Jane's words got through the shouting. A safe place that would be nice she hasn't had place like that in a long time. A safe place could be nice for a change instead of all the guns and violence she sees every day.

She was in the trance in no time; Jane smiled because he did note the way Lisbon tried to resist at first. He practically chuckled at her attempt to fend off his hypnosis. He has been doing this for a long time he knew what he needed to say to lull people into a trance and Lisbon was no different. Although he did admire her bravado at trying to resist him, but as he knew resistance was futile.

**Author's note: Okay so I think this would only be in 3 parts depending on how chapter 3 turns out. Please read and review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Author's note: Okay while I was doing the laundry I had a great idea as to how chapter 3 should go. So here it goes.**

Lisbon came to approximately 45 mins. after she went under; her foot felt a bit sore but the actual pain was gone and then she remembered the last conscious thought she had "I will not be hypnotized" then it hit her... she suddenly felt annoyed at herself for not having enough self control and then she felt defeated.

"Welcome back to the conscious world Lisbon." Jane said with a grin. "How's your foot?"

"It still feels a bit sore, but other than that I don't think I'll have any problem getting home tonight" Lisbon said grudgingly.

"Then why are you not happy?"Jane said obviously amused, he knew that Lisbon was angry with herself since she couldn't keep in control when he put her under.

"No...no... I feel so grateful I'd tap dance for you if I could." She said trying to keep her tone flat. "Thanks Jane; now that you're sure I'd be able to get home _alone_. " She emphasized the word alone "You can get back to whatever you do after work." She finished.

"Okay, I'm glad I could help. But remember that you still have to stay off that foot even if it doesn't hurt." Jane said while he walked to the door "Goodnight Lisbon" he then stepped out and closed the door behind him.

That was easy Lisbon thought. She expected Jane to try and embarrass her after what happened, but him walking out without even a single jibe was really weird. She thought for a moment what could have happened that made Jane so amenable? She tried remembering the session for 2 minutes then she gave up; everything after her last weak thought that she won't go under was blank. That should be normal since she was placed under hypnotism; she was bothered a little but then her eyes grew wide and she slammed her fist on the table. She was supposed to remember everything! That's what happened when Jane helped her remember where she was when she was being accused of murder. She even remembered answering yes to Jane's question about the spice girls CD she had. O Jane was hiding something and she was going to find out what it was. Where are those damned crutches?

Jane couldn't get out of Lisbon's office fast enough. He knew he shouldn't have asked her that question but it was so tempting to know the answer. And this was the most truthful she would get; he hoped that Lisbon wouldn't notice how he blocked out the memory of the hypnosis. But knowing how smart she was he also knew that it was only a matter of time before she pieced it together. Sleeping or trying to sleep in the CBI attic tonight was out of the question since she was sure to find him there. He had to hide and unfortunately there was only one place to go that she wasn't going to find him. Malibu. His cell phone started ringing as soon as he was in the parking lot, about to get in his car. He let it go to voicemail. He was sure that it was Lisbon and he wasn't going to answer any questions about the session. At least not until he had his own head together, it's going to be another sleepless night. Lisbon's answer to his question gave him a load of other questions. His phone started ringing again as he was pulling into the freeway. This time he turned it off. Sorry Lisbon not tonight.

"Jane..." Lisbon muttered under her breath with all the anger she was feeling. She was squeezing the phone so hard her knuckles were turning white; she was waiting for him to answer the phone. And again it went to voice mail. She slammed the mouthpiece back in its place. She had already searched all of Jane's usual haunts and her arms were killing her cause of the crutches. She was sure Jane is no longer in the building and she knew that he did not have a place that was nearby. She was really worried now Jane was avoiding her calls and he was making sure there was enough physical distance between them that she could not follow him. She stared at her injured foot and cursed at it under her breath. If she wasn't injured she'd follow him to Malibu right now; but she was injured and had no way of knowing what happened until Monday. This was going to be the longest weekend of her life.

**Author's note: **

** I promise we will all find out what happened during the hypnosis session in chapter 4. Sorry this one is a short chapter but I wanted to make sure everyone was hooked in. I will reel it in chapter 4. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Author's note: **

** Okay I am done with my chores for today so I have decided to continue my story. Hope everyone likes it and thank you so much for the reviews I appreciate them a lot. : ) **

**Thanks to the reviewers: country2776; Fiona249; govgal; and hisprincess12. Please keep on reading.**

Lisbon stared at her bedside clock willing its alarm to go off. It was set for 4:30 am but it shows right now that she still has to wait for 1 more hour. It was Sunday morning; her Saturday was spent cleaning the apartment. She actually cleaned out her closet just to get her mind off things. But when nothing was left to do her thoughts drifted back to Jane and what he said or did while she was in a trance that he does not want her to know. She can't go for a refreshing jog since her ankle was still sprained. But even if it was still swollen it didn't hurt. Thanks Jane, she thought. Her thoughts wandered back to that day. She was worried that she said something or did something that would reveal too much, things that she did not admit to herself even when she was alone. She was pulled out of her day dreaming when she heard her cell ring. She groped in the dark and found it on the bedside table. It was Jane.

"I have been trying to contact you for about a day and half now, so glad you could take time off your busy schedule to give me a call back." She was mad and she did not want to hide it. She was going to get him to explain EVERYTHING.

"I'm sorry Lisbon I know that you're really pissed right now, but I had to clear my head before we have this discussion, which I know we will have." He said sounding really sincere. "I am on my way to your apartment right now I'll be there in about 20 minutes. And I have brought breakfast; it's just half a dozen muffins and a cup of overly expensive coffee. Think of it as a peace offering." Jane said with a bit of humility in his voice.

If she wasn't really, really mad she would have laughed at the tone he was using. "You have to tell me what happened when I was in a trance over the phone right now, I will be damned if I have to wait another minute." Her demand was met with silence.

"Unicorns have one horn and a rhinoceros has two." Jane said over the phone then hung-up.

Lisbon resisted the urge to throw her cell across the room she was glaring at it with complete rage. What does he mean by unicorns? I am going to strangle him the minute he rings my bell. Lisbon decided she will hide Jane's body in her closet since there's plenty of room now after she cleaned it yesterday.

""I want you to relax; you are safe here with me. There is no pain in this special place." She started to remember Jane's words while she was putting her into a trance. She remembered how his hands were holding her wrist lightly. He was counting backwards from 100 she was counting with him in her head. She was relaxed with her eyes closed and she felt like when you're reading a book and you're so engrossed in it that your only focus is on the book and nothing else; but for her she was focused on Jane's voice like it was the most interesting thing in the whole world. "Now Teresa, are you relaxed?" Jane asked "hmm-hmm." She said. "Okay I want you to focus on your pain, I want you to picture it in your head like it's a piece of paper." She did as he said. "Now I want you to fold that piece of paper into itself that it would be small enough to fit into a keyhole." She was mentally folding a piece of paper. "Now, is it small enough Teresa?" she smiled at him and said "Yes, it is. It's really, really tiny now." She heard him chuckle. She pouted a little bit. "Okay Teresa now remember that the paper is your pain, and now it's too small to even feel." She nodded her head. "That's good Teresa. Now you should be able to function as normal as possible with your sprain." After that there was a long pause. She heard Jane shuffling around in his chair. Then he said "You will forget what happened in this trance until you hear the words "Unicorns have one horn and a rhinoceros has two." Then he started shuffling around in his chair again. "Teresa I want you to answer me as truthfully as you possibly can. Can you do that?" Jane asked Lisbon remembered nodding her agreement and smiling at him. "You do know that I cause a lot of trouble for you at work right? Enough to even get you fired sometimes." Lisbon remembered that he was almost whispering. Lisbon said "Yes, you do. Sometimes I think of punching your lights out when you get me in trouble." Jane laughed a bit then asked "Then why do you keep me on , even if everyone else including Hightower knows that I am no good for your career?" she answered him immediately. "You are lonely, we are your family. If I take the team away from you I don't know how you'd cope. It's like losing your family all over again. I refuse to do that to you, not after all that you've been through." She then felt Jane tap her left shoulder.

"Welcome back to the conscious world Lisbon." Jane said with a grin. "How's your foot?"

That was it? Lisbon thought a bit dazed from the memories that rushed to her. She analyzed the words she said. There was a hint of pity in them when she said it. And she knew Jane did not receive pity well, it was a wonder that he did not push her completely away. But it was his fault serves him right for poking around in her head when she was not in complete control. She analyzed the conversation again; there was nothing in that question that would have made her mad enough to kill Jane. Now she was wondering why he hid the conversation in the first place. At exactly that time the bell rang, just the person I should ask, Lisbon told herself smirking inwardly. She got her crutches and semi hopped down the stairs.

Jane was waiting at the door, a thousand things running through his head. He was still contemplating telling Lisbon the truth. But that was too risky; he won't be able to go back if he told her. He decided that he'll just lie through his teeth about everything. Then Lisbon opened the door, wearing a gray oversized shirt almost covering the short pair of shorts she was wearing. Her hair was a bit messy and she had her angry face on. Jane gave her the once over and thought why on all days does she have to look this cute? He felt his resolve melting already.

**Author's note:**

**Okay so I left a bit of option at the end. I just wanted to ask for your opinion guys. Should I have Jane tell Lisbon the whole truth and nothing but? Or should we have him weasel himself out of this one? Please just indicate your opinions in review form. : )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Author's note:**

** Okay since most of the reviews said tell the truth then here it goes hopefully everyone likes the truth.**

Jane walked in Lisbon's pristine apartment; he noticed that he hasn't seen it this clean ever, not even that one time he actually got in to her apartment. He took note of it, Lisbon cleans when she is stressed, and stowed it away to use for future jibes or semi-blackmails which ever calls for it first.

Lisbon settled into her couch and lifted her injured ankle onto the coffee table. While Jane went to the kitchen to place the muffins onto a plate and carried it back to the living room. He presented Lisbon with the coffee and then placed the plate of muffins onto the table. He noticed that Lisbon hasn't spoken since he got there. She was just sipping the coffee quietly and looking at him, obviously waiting for him to start his explanation. He thought again, should he just explain himself? Yes he should, but should he use the truth? Then he decided semi-truth shouldn't hurt.

"Okay Lisbon since it is obvious that you don't want this to be a question an answer type of discussion let me kick it off with an apology." He waited for her reaction but she seemed to have turned to stone, unspeaking and unmoving. So he continued, "I did not want you to find out what happened during the trance because I did not want you to find out that I asked that ridiculous question." At this statement Lisbon became upset and asked Jane "Why do feel that it's ridiculous? I think the question is pretty normal and I answered it honestly. Did you not find the answer you were looking for?" At this Jane stopped rocking on the balls of his feet and seemed a bit agitated. Jane ran his hands through his hair then sat down on one of the single chairs, the one farthest from Lisbon which she noticed. Jane sat with his shoulders forward and his arms in front of him, both his hands were touching at his finger tips. And he was staring his hands while he spoke. "No Lisbon, I did not get the answer I wanted. It's comical really, when I asked the question I never knew I was expecting an answer. I was just waiting for another opportunity to get something out of you that I could use against you in our battle of wills. I knew it was a cheap trick." Lisbon scoffed at this; he was practically reading her mind. She really thought what he did was mean and was like cheating. But she did not say anything about that, she just asked. "What were you expecting me to say?" At this Jane looked up at Lisbon and for the first time since they met she saw confusion in his eyes. "I don't know Lisbon. That's why I was avoiding you. My head was all messed up from what you said. I was touched really that you considered me as family, and I know that the team does consider us like an adoptive family. But when you answered me with the truth I felt my chest get a bit heavier. It felt like... like disappointment." Jane was looking at his hands again; which was good because Lisbon was bewildered now and it was written all over her face. She sat up a bit straighter and composed herself, it was like she pressed a button in her head labelled DEFENSES ON. There was silence and it was awkward. Jane felt that Lisbon would ask if she wanted to know more and Lisbon felt that Jane would say more if he wanted to. So they waited for each other, just like what they have been doing since time in memorial. They were at the precipice of getting all that they've ever wanted and all that they've ever feared. But neither one wanted to take that last step towards the other.

The apartment was eerily quiet, and then Lisbon's clock radio went off marking that it's already 4:30am. The radio was playing a song by life house and they could hear it, since the quiet wrapped around them.

_Find Me Here  
Speak To Me  
I want to feel you  
I need to hear you  
You are the light  
That's leading me  
To the place where I find peace again.  
_

Jane smiled at the lyrics Lisbon was his peace. She made him feel like he wasn't alone.

_You are the strength, that keeps me walking.  
You are the hope, that keeps me trusting.  
You are the light to my soul.  
You are my purpose...you're everything.  
_

Jane nodded in his head the song was speaking for him and when he looked at Lisbon she was smiling a bit. They enjoyed the song in silence.

_How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?_

You calm the storms, and you give me rest.  
You hold me in your hands, you won't let me fall.  
You steal my heart, and you take my breath away.  
Would you take me in? Take me deeper now?

How can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?  
And how can I stand here with you and not be moved by you?  
Would you tell me how could it be any better than this?

Cause you're all I want, You're all I need  
You're everything,everything  
You're all I want your all I need  
You're everything, everything.

When the song ended, Jane stood up. And sat beside Lisbon, she did not seem to mind.

"How's your leg? I'm sorry I didn't ask about it earlier." He asked her in almost whisper. But they were close she could hear him clearly. "It's fine now... but I think the pains about to come back. "

"Would you like me to help with the pain?" He joked.

"I thought you'd learn something from the recent events. But old dogs really don't learn new tricks." She said while smiling.

Then Jane did the most unexpected thing yet, he leaned over and whispered in her ear "Don't call me old."

Lisbon was flustered at how intimate they were that she didn't register Jane's words.

"And Lisbon." He added. "You really are everything... you've been everything for a while now." He was still whispering in her ear. This time she heard him and her breath hitched a little she was surprised at what Jane said but she believed him.

"I need to go, you're injured and you need your rest." He stood up abruptly.

Before Jane was completely out the door he said "I'm sorry I bothered you this early in the morning, and I'm sorry I indirectly caused your injury. As a sign of my deep remorse I will bring you morning muffins until your foot is better." And just like that he was out the door.

Lisbon was left in her apartment, flabbergasted on her couch. Jane said she was everything, his everything. She was smiling at herself like an idiot now. She thought it was really sweet of him. To be considered as everything by someone was an honour. And to be Patrick Jane's everything was like... like nothing she could describe.

Needless to say Sunday flew by in haze of silly smiles and blue berry muffins since there were six in all that he brought her.

When she came in Monday morning there was small paper bag in the middle of her desk. Inside was a single blue berry muffin. She smiled, she knew she had to stop smiling because of him but couldn't. Then she remembered Sunday morning again and sighed, I don't think this silly feeling is going away anytime soon she thought. While she took a bite from the muffin she concluded that she was screwed. Correction, that she and Patrick Jane were screwed. And for the first time in a long time she actually didn't care, maybe being someone's everything did that or was she just overloaded with blue berry muffins?

Again.

She didn't care.

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I hope everyone enjoyed this. It was really hard for me to write the mushy part since I didn't want them to go into full blown relationship since that would make the story longer. Although I can't wait for them to finally get together in the series. The song is by Lifehouse titled Everything, it came on while I was writing and I realized the song really fit them. So I put it in, it's a really nice song. **

**Did anyone become disappointed with the ending? Please leave a review and I'll try harder next time.**

**: )**


End file.
